


Into a Fairy

by Daysknight



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysknight/pseuds/Daysknight
Summary: Diaval has been many things in his time serving Maleficent. Some he likes, some not so much. But the ones he likes the most are sometimes a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and finally got around to posting it now.

 

Maleficent likes Diaval. He will sit with her quietly and listen to her tell stories of the moors when she was young. Or just be there and let her pet his lovely black feathers. She knows he enjoys it whether he will say so or not. Secretly she does to. Although sometimes it saddens her. She misses her feathers, her wings. Some days though she wants a companion who is a fairy. She misses her friend robin. They used to be inseparable playing pranks on others or telling stories to each other, than one day he vanished. Sometimes she thinks she sees glimpse of him, but he is gone again just as fast. 

 

A sudden squawk startles her bout of her thoughts. "What you silly bird?" she asks as he buffs her on the arm with his wings. She waves her hand at him and doesn’t even think as she changes him "into a fairy." she says and in a swirl of gold magic Diaval is standing before her, not as a man but as a large fairy like her. He looks almost the same. A few feathers sticking out of his hair, he has pointed ears as well as large black wings on his back. He is looking at her with a shocked expression that she is sure mirrors her own.  Her raises his hands and runs them through his hair, and over his ears. He looks over his shoulder at his new wings when he feels them move on his back with his movements. He looks up at her again and grins 

"I like this form, I am very beautiful" he says pridefully. Maleficent blushes and turns her back to him so he won’t see it, and quickly waves her hand changing him back into a raven. He squawks at her angrily as he flies around her, but flies away as she raises her staff at him. He flies to a tree and sulks. 

 

A few weeks pass and the incident seems to be forgotten, neither of them bring it up. They sit together eating some berries off a bush near the pixies cottage when he asks. "Um mistress?" 

He asks hesitantly. She hmms in acknowledgment. "Mistress, uh I uh wish to be turned into a fairy again." She looks at him sharply.  
"And why do you wish that?" She asks snappily. He gulps and blushes.  
"To kiss you." He looks down at the berry he has in his hand. She looks at him shocked.  
"You do not need to be a fairy to do that." She says while looking off to the cottage. "But if that’s what you wish." She waves her hand at him. The familiar gold magic envelopes him. He looks down at himself than up at Maleficent, who leans over and scoops him into her hands.  
"This is not what I meant." He says grumpily. She chuckles softly  
"You did not specify what race of fairy." She says as she lifts him higher. She places a gentle kiss on his head, and watches as he blushes. She than throws him into the air and changes him back into a raven. He caws and flies around her in a circle twice before landing on her shoulder and rubbing his head and her cheek lovingly. She smiles while looking towards the young Aurora running out the cottage door into the light of the sun.


End file.
